Spring Break
by tiredeyes923
Summary: What if Derek and Casey's parents hadn't gotten married and Derek and Casey didn't meet until they both went on a spring break trip to the Bahamas. Dasey. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Day 1: Arrvial and Introductions

**Hey guys, I got this idea a while ago and now I finally have time to write it. Hope you like it! BTW, Derek and Casey have not met yet. They will meet eventually though. Eventual Dasey does occur.**

Casey was so excited. She was about to spend spring break in the Bahamas with her best friend Emily. It was a school marine biology trip, so there would be learning going on as well. But a week in the Bahamas, snorkeling, sunbathing, and the promise of beach volleyball was enough for Casey to sign up, whom of course dragged Emily with her. There were about 40 people going.

Another school, about 20 miles away, was also planning a trip to the Bahamas, and a couple of students there were going on the trip. A group of 6 people, not very many, but enough to have an awesome time. Sam, one of the trip members was a closet science buff, although he was known as one of the school players had convinced his friend Derek to go, with the promise of girls in bikinis. Derek's high school was to leave the day before Casey's.

(a/n I will be following Casey for the story, not much of Derek's general details unless he is around Casey)

Andiris Island was the name of the island and Casey was excited. They took a bus to Ft. Lauderdale and taxi planes from there. Casey was in the first group; the flight left at 7:30 in the morning. And they got to the island around 8:30. They took a Taxi to their residence; a research facility called Borbar Field Station. It was gorgeous. The water was crystal clear and the sand was fine. It was only 9 in the morning, and the feel of the sun was already about 75 degrees. Their luggage would not be arriving until the last of the group came so they grabbed what they needed from their suitcases ahead of time. Casey had grabbed a cute halter bikini that was green with yellow accents. She went to her little hut to go change and then have some fun in the sun. She layed out for a while, but she proved to eagar for that and grabbed a Frisbee and forced some of the other girls to play with her.

While all of this was happening, Casey noticed a group of 6 or 7 people who were playing beach volleyball and then left shortly for the bus.

Soon others began to arrive, while the sun warmed the water and the day grew hotter. It was above 90 degrees by the time everyone had arrived. They had lunch and then were off to go swim with the fishes. They took a boat accompanied by two teachers and one of the station counselors. They went to Pigeon key, where they surveyed the rocks and had their first snorkeling experience outside of a swimming pool. They actually swam around the ENTIRE cay. When they returned to the station, they showered and hung out in the lodge. It was large with big comfy chairs and a couch and the dining takles were available to play cards as well. It was at this time that Emily noticed the cute guys that were hanging out in the lodge as well from the other school

"Let's go hang out with those guys from the other school," Emily said to Casey.

Casey was unenthusiastic. "Whatever," she replied not really caring. "why do you want to anyway?"

"Because there is not a bad looking one among them."

"Go ahead if you want to."

That was the end of that discussion. Dinner went fine, and after that Casey taught Emily how to play Euchre (yes euchre is a Midwest thing, but it is like the best game ever, so just pretend they play it in Canada ) quite unsuccessfully. After a while the lodge closed and everyone headed out to the beach to hang out until they decided to go to sleep. Some people wanted to get up early to watch the sunset including a bunch of people in Emily's cabin. So she headed in early with the. Casey, however, decided to stay out and see what her classmates were up to. They were playing hot seat. A game where when you are on the "hot seat" anyone from the group could ask you any question they wanted and you had to answer. One of the guys from the other school decided to play and we learned his name was Ronny and that he was adopted and the school he went to was Clark High School. They also learned he was a break dancer.

Casey noticed that some of the other members of Renny's group were hanging out on the deck with everyone else, but were keeping to themselves. Casey decided to go talk to them.

"So do you guys not want to join the rest of us?" Casey asked.

"No we just aren't very good at social interaction." One of them responded.

"Well I'm Casey." The three introduced themselves as Sam, Derek, and Bobby.

"They started talking about anything, where they were both from and soon learned that this group of students attended a Montessori school, that is the guys of course. Casey went to prep school. They both lived in the Ontario region, which was a strange coincidence. Somehow religion came up and Derek and Casey both revealed that they were agnostic. Bobby said that if he was the All-American child. He grew up in Cincinnati where he was the bastard son of a catholic and a jew, and had black cousins, not to mention he was an eagle scout as well. They even talked about conspiracy theories jokingly about how Canada was getting all the smart people, and sending all the dumb people to the United States, making the US dumber, and Canada the next super power. It was a joke of course.

Casey also learned that these guys had been to the island before, although they had been in eighth grade and they were now seniors. It was a good talk. At some point though, Casey dropped a necklace she had been holding and Sam made the comment "you didn't do that on purpose did you?" as she bent down to pick it up. Casey was a feminist and took offense to the comment and walked away, but Derek, intrigued by the beautiful brunette with sparkling blue eyes, beckoned her back; dazzled by her smile, and telling her that Sam was just an asshole and he was a beach bum anyway so it was not like his opinion mattered.

Casey and the guys soon realized it was close to midnight and decided that since they needed to be up at seven, to head to sleep. They went their separate ways to see each other tomorrow.


	2. Day 2: a day in the sun and an odd night

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, for those of you who did. For those of you who didn't whatever, I do it too. So here is chapter 2, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek**

**Day 2; a day on the beach, and awkwardness**

Casey woke up around 6:00. She had not meant to. In fact she was really mad that she did because she did not need to get up until 7:30. Ugh she thought. It is way too early. But she was already up, so Casey got up, used the restroom, and decided to check out the amazing sunrise promised by the counselors. It really was amazing. And she had the entire beach to herself, which was awesome. By 7:00 people were up and about, so Casey decided to sit in the lodge and play with the mind puzzles they had available. She even tried Sudoku, but she wasn't very good, so she stopped. Finally breakfast was served. It was tasty. Oatmeal, pancakes, bacon, and eggs were all available. Casey sat down and a couple of the guys from the other night came over to her and Emily, Sam and Derek.

"Hey," the two said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Hey guys, you wanna sit?" Casey asked.

"Sure" Derek replied and the two sat down. Emily looked at Casey with questioning looks but Casey ignored her.

"Emily this is Derek and Sam, and vice versa. We met on the beach last night after you turned in."

"Oh cool, so you guys go to a school in the Ontario area as well, at least that's what I heard."

"Yea that's right," Derek said. We go to a Montessori school, and we heard that you go to a prep school if I do remember from last night?" he flashed a smirk at Casey.

"You remember correctly," Casey said. Casey was starting to blush a little so she went on eating her food. She was starting to like Derek. He was cute, with brown wavy hair and he was about 5 inches taller than her. Casey was starting to get flushed so the moment she finished her breakfast she excused herself from the table to go get ready for the day's events. She left Emily, who was perfectly content to flirt with two very hot guys, by herself so she had no complaints.

Casey went and changed into a very simple, but very hot looking black bikini, and began to put her sun tan lotion on. Once she got her legs and front done, she looked for Emily to cover her back. Emily was on her way back to her cabin when Casey met her. And quickly Casey realized that Sam and Derek were right behind Emily, and all she had on was a pair of shorts and her bikini. She blushed and felt a little awkward. After they had passed, Emily said that they had checked her out. Emily then went on to say how cute Derek was, how funny he was, and how he seemed like such a sweet guy. She thought that Sam was cute as well, but he seemed a little, well, dumb.

Casey started thinking about Emily now. Oh no, she thought. Emily likes Derek too. Well, that's that. Emily mentioned it first, so she gets him. Casey and Emily got in the boat and went off to have some fun snorkeling. She took a ton of underwater pictures and got what looked like the prospect of a good start for a nice tan. She was lunch crew and had to help make a bunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which were delicious. The fresh baked bread was better than anything they had in Ontario.

The group got back around 3:30 and Casey went and took a shower right away. She then went with the group to get ice cream, a nice treat on a hot day.

After returning from getting ice cream, Casey wrote in her marine biology journal for the trip, and then went to the lodge's rec room. There was a ping-pong table, a couple of couches, and a dartboard. Emily was already in there, along with the three guys from the other night and 1 new one; his name was Will. There was also a girl from Clark and her name was Cristina. She was really short and had a fun outlook on life. Casey said hi to everyone and sat down next to Derek. Emily was throwing some darts and Sam was flirtatiously helping her aim better, considering only one of her darts actually scored her some points.

Casey began talking to Derek. "So what did you guys do today," she asked.

"We went to a blue hole and swam, around and then we went to a place called Morgan's bluff, you know the one named after the pirate. What did you guys do?"

"We went to saddleback cay. There were supposed to be a bunch of sand dollars there, but it was high tide, so I only found one, and it broke on the boat ride back." Casey gave Derek her best pouty face.

Derek smirked. "Yea my school had a trip a couple of years ago here, I remember that place. It's really gorgeous though. At this point Derek had laid his arm on the couch behind Casey's back and she was very aware of it and began to get uncomfortable. Luckily, a moment later, Casey was challenged to a game of ping-pong right then and there. Casey got up, and won of course. She played ping-pong all the time at home. And then Sam invited her to throw some darts and she did, getting a bullseye, a triple 20, and an outer bullseye. All the guys were impressed. Emily went next, and Casey noted how bad she threw. Sam then showed them how to shoot the darts backward. It was fun. And Casey, being the genius that she was, looked at the physics and how the wing of the dart caused it to flip so the point hit the board.

Dinner was soon called. After getting her food, Casey looked for a place to sit. She spotted Emily sitting with Derek, Bobby, and Sam, so there was no seat for Casey. Casey ate dinner with a few girls from her school and quickly got out of the mess to sit on the deck for a few minutes. How could Emily, her supposed best friend, do that to her? She sold out Casey just to hang out with a few cute guys? That was not cool. As if on cue, Emily came out to the deck, and asked if Casey was mad. Casey said no, because she really wasn't, she just felt betrayed, and to be honest she would have done the same exact thing. Emily asked if Casey had noticed Derek's arm behind her, and she responded that it felt a little awkward and she was very aware. Emily said she thought Derek liked Casey, but Casey detected a hint of jealousy so she denied it.

When Emily and Casey returned to the lodge, a euchre tournament was being drawn up. Casey ended partnering up with Emily, not that she was happy playing with an inexperienced player. They got trounced. It was best two out of three and in both games they scored less than five points. Emily left the room without a care in the world, and Casey decided to go watch Bobby and Derek play. They had evidently lost their first game with as much embarrassment as Casey had, but they were in the middle of their second game and it was close, 8-9 the other team. They were forced to call suit since the rules were screw the dealer, and Derek euchred them having both Bauers and Sam pulling an off suit trump card. The third game they stole the deal about five times and won 10-0.

After the tournament games were finished, it was decided to play a quick game of volleyball. Even though it was nine, and they could barely see, it was still a ton of fun. Derek, Casey, Will, and some people from Casey's school were playing as well. Sam and Bobby were on the other team, and Emily, not being athletic at all, decided not to play. At first the game went fine. Casey had played some volleyball in year 8, so she was playing really well. But then, as Casey went up to block a spike, Will went up at the same time, and landed directly on Casey's foot. They had successfully blocked the hit, but Casey could barely walk, and a Derek came up to give her a high five with what seemed to be his signature smirk, Casey quickly gave him one and hobbled off the court. Derek, his smirk replaced with concern, followed Casey to ask what was wrong. Casey told him how will had landed on her foot and now it really hurt and he responded by taking her into the lodge to look at it in better light. Derek lightly caressed her foot and help and examined it, and determined that there would be a bruise in the morning as he gently put it down. He left to return to volleyball and Casey followed walking with less of a limp now that her foot had started to feel better. In a half hour, there was only a bit of dull pain when she ran.

The lodge closed and the group had to return the volleyball so Emily and the Clark kids (a/n that's how I'll refer to Derek and the others from now on) and Casey decided to play with the tire swing. At first Casey jumped right on and they pushed her a little, but she got bored and Sam jumped on and started getting pushed around. Sam got off and Christina got on. At this point Casey wanted to sit on the single swing. She always enjoyed swinging ever since she was little.

Casey went over to the other swing, expecting no one to follow her or notice her departure, but surprisingly, after she sat on the swing, she saw Derek walking toward her. At first neither talked. Casey simply started pumping and got herself going fairly well. Finally Derek broke the silence between them.

"Having fun?" he asked

Casey blushed, very glad now that it was so dark and Derek couldn't see her now. "Why yes, in fact I am."

"That's good." The silence came back. This time Casey initiated conversation.

"So do you play any sports?"

"Yea, actually, I play hockey." Casey was slowing down. She no longer felt the need to swing. She just wanted to talk to Derek.

But suddenly, they heard a shout. Christina had gotten hurt on the swing. Her foot had gotten caught on a root and it was not looking very good. Casey and Derek rushed back toward her. They got a counselor and took her into the lodge. Derek showed just how caring he was, he kneeled next to her and rubbed her back, and kept telling her everything was going to be just fine. Casey could not believe how sensitive and caring he was. But Casey was yanked into reality and realized she was being completely useless. So she sat next to Christina and held her hand, telling her to squeeze it every time she felt pain. The grip was strong, and occasionally she would squeeze harder, but her grip started to loosen. Casey and Derek looked up at the same time and gave each other concerned looks. After a while, they cleaned up the toes and had someone carry her to her cabin. Casey walked with them and when they departed, Casey gave Derek a quick hug and went to bed wondering what morning would bring.

** And that's it. I hoped u enjoyed, please R&R, it is greatly appreciated, suggestions too, thanks!!! **


	3. Day 3: A walk in the moonlight

**Hey, guys, well, here's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it, sorry it took me so long to update, I've had exams recently so bear with me. BTW if u don't like my story, don't hesitate to tell me. Criticism is just as important as praise, although if ur still reading, I doubt u don't like it **

Day 3: A Walk in the Moonlight

Casey awoke with the sun once again. It wasn't her fault, she simply couldn't sleep partly because of what happened the night before with Christina, partly because these cabins were not exactly home sweet home and she never slept well anywhere but her own bed. She decided to catch up on her journals for the trip; they were required to write journal entries for the trip, and at the end of the trip they got college credit. She wrote about Angel fish, and lunch, and the tides of course, all boring but necessary in order to receive credit and Casey truly was a bookworm.

After doing all of this, Casey decided to hang out in the lodge again and do mind numbing activity. Today it was an impossible brain-teaser that only someone like Bobby could do because he was a really good reason thinker. Finally, Sam walked in, clearing the way for Will and Derek to help Christina to the lodge for breakfast. They sat her in the main room on the couch. Casey decided to go talk to her.

"Hey," Casey said. "how're you doing?"

"Okay," Christina responded. "It hurts and they said that I couldn't go on the boat today so I'm stuck at the field station. But hey I have all of these activities to do, and time to write some journal entries for my school project for this trip; it's all good." The conch horn signaling breakfast was blown.

"That's good, well time for breakfast, the guys got you covered?" She nodded and Casey went to stand in line.

Casey was one of the first to get through the line so she sat down at one of the many open tables and began to eat slowly, enjoying her coffee cake and sausage. Casey was just lost in her own thoughts when suddenly, She saw Derek and Sam slip into two of the other chairs and place Christina's food in front of the last chair. Casey was surprised and a bit confused 'why are they sitting with me?' she wondered to herself. Casey, while she always had a decently strong friend base, was never the person everyone always wanted to sit next to. She was always sitting next to the girl everyone wanted to sit next to.

**(a/n I am going to put this conversation into a script format because its easier that way, CCasey, DDerek, SSam, EEmily, ChChristina, and BBobby) **

C: Hey guys, what's up?

D: (smirking) Not much just eating breakfast

C: (blushing) Oh, that's cool. So was your advisor seriously pissed off about the whole thing last night?

Ch: Yea, for like a sec, then she got over it and started being concerned, she's gonna be a stickler for the rules the rest of the week though. (Emily walks by with Bobby and Will)

E: Hey Case, (Flirty) Hey Derek! (normal) Christina, how are you, it must totally suck to have hurt your foot last night. (flirty) Hey Sam.

B: (nonchalantly) Hello everybody. (The group sits down at a table near the one D, C, Ch, and S are at)

D: yea im just sad we had to cut the evening short (winks at Casey suggestively)

S: yea we were having so much fun on the tire swing we better find that root and fill it in witih sand so nobody else gets hurt

C: (sarcastically) Good idea Sam, moving on. So what are you guys scheduled to do today?

D: We're going to some Cay, it will be fun, since all of us have been here before, we just hang out on the beach for the most part. Play Frisbee and such.

C: That sounds like so much more fun than what we do. At first snorkeling is a ton of fun, but it gets kinda boring when it the third site of the day.

S: yea I know what you mean.

Ch: At least you guys get to go on the boat today, I'm stuck at the lodge with nothing to do all day!

**(a/n Moving out of script mode now…to be returned to at a future point in the story)**

At this point Casey had finished her meal, and she needed to go get ready for the day's events; they were going to an old pirate cave and a blue hole where they could go swimming in clean, fresh, water. She said she would see all of them later and went to get dressed. As Casey walked out, she noticed Emily having a good time flirting with anything that could talk and had a Y chromosome. Casey decided to wear the bikini she wore the first day and lotioned up. This time she did it herself, and got someone already in the room to finish the job. She put on a cute pair of board shorts and a matching tank top, then finished it with packing her bag with her underwater disposable camera, sunglasses, a little bit of money, a digital camera, and a water bottle to stay hydrated.

By the time she had gotten back to the lodge, all of the Clark kids and Emily had gone back to their cabins to get ready as well, so Casey decided to relax on the couch. Sam was the first to return to the lodge after Casey and they talked a little, made a few jokes, he was funny and cute, a potential runner up to Derek.

Just then, Derek came up behind Casey and Sam with a smirk on his face. "Hey guys," he said, causing Casey to jump, and Sam to glare. "What's happening?" A grin was starting to spread across Derek's face. 'He's so cute when he actually smiles,' Casey thought. 'Wait, no, Emily likes him. Damn this is so hard.'

"Not much," Casey replied. "Sam just said something so stupid, It was actually hilarious," 'lame' she thought.

Derek laughed. "Yep that's good 'ole Sammy boy for u, u wanna go throw some darts?"

"Sure," Casey said, a little dazed after what had just occurred. Derek and Casey talked a lot while they played, about everything and nothing at the same time. Soon they heard the conch horn signaling departure time and they said bye and left for their different modes of transportation. The day land locked was fun, they went through the cave and Casey got tons of pictures. Unfortunately a guy on the trip named Larry thought it would be fun to harass Casey; he kept asking about Derek and if she liked him and Casey was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She just let it pass and continued the day with less of a hitch.

The group then went to the blue hole, and Casey was one of the first people to jump in. The water was cold and refreshing. Emily jumped in a little later and they used life jackets to keep from having to keep paddling. They started talking about the Clark kids and Emily had seemed to shift her focus a little. Yea she talked about Derek a little, but she also talked a lot about Sam. Of course he was equally hot, so Casey could understand why Emily liked him too, but he just didn't seem mentally there.

After the swim in the blue hole, the group went to get ice cream. Casey had a little, but only a few bites; she really wasn't really hungry. By the time they got back to the field station, the Clark kids were already there. They had gone snorkeling, but ended up playing ultimate the entire time on the beach. It sounded like a blast. Christina had had fun at the lodge too. She made a bunch of jewelry out of string and UV detecting beads. They were really cute and color coordinated.

Everyone showered and the whole group hung out until it was time for dinner. Once again, Derek sat with Casey, but also at the table were Sam, Bobby, and Emily. The whole meal was full of awkwardness and obvious flirting. Derek flirted with Casey, Casey obliviously flirted back, Emily was flirting with both Sam and Derek, and Sam was flirting with Casey as well, though she was aware of that and thwarted his attempts to make her blush, and he soon resorted to flirting back with Emily. And Bobby was simply smiling knowingly, as if the third party, mediating at peace talks. After dinner, the euchre tournament continued, and Bobby and Derek were, once again, trounce their first game, barely won the second game, and killed on the third game.

Derek and Sam evidently had plans to go fishing that evening on a nearby bridge and everyone (Clark kids - Renny + Emily and Caseyeveryone in most cases) but Christina though it would be fun to tag along. The path was extremely dark and they needed flashlights to get to follow it. Derek and Sam prepared their fishing poles and cast. There was one seriously powered flashlight that they shined on the water to figure out where the fish were, but all they could make out were the shapes of fish too large for the thin and wobbly poles carried by said fishers. Casey stood near Derek a lot of the time, but made sure to wander over towards Sam occasionally to make sure it was clear she did not like Derek. But somehow she always found herself drifting back over to him, like she was drawn or something.

After about 45 minutes of trying, the guys gave up and everyone began to make their way back to the lodge. At first they were all walking together, but then Casey and Derek got caught up in their own conversation and started to drop behind.

They talked about specifically where they lived in Ontario, and found out that Casey's favorite restaurant, The Jailhouse, was right by Derek's house, we are talking blocks here. They also talked about other things though too.

Casey looked up at the sky and gasped at the beauty of all the stars in the bohemian sky. "I love to look at the stars," she said.

"Really, please elaborate," Derek said.

"Well, my neighbor is like, seriously into astronomy, and he got me interested in it when is was about 11. He even showed me some of the constellations. Like see there?" Casey pointed up somewhere in the sky to 3 stars, all very close together. "That's Orion's belt."

"Where is it? I don't see." Casey told him to make a pointed finger, and then took his hand in hers and lifted it in the same direction she had pointed earlier.

"See the three stars lined up where your finger is pointing?" Derek nodded, that's Orion's belt. Casey let go of Derek's hand and they continued to walking and talking, occasionally walking too close together and brushing up against each other's bodies. Each time this happened, Casey became more and more aware of the growing distance between them and the group. She started blushing and was once again very grateful for the cover of the night.

They finally reached the lodge; it felt like forever to Casey. Derek and Sam had to put their flashlights back in the lodge and Casey and Emily waited for them as Casey sat on the swing and began gently going back and forth.

"So you and Derek seemed to be having your own little conversation, what were you two talking about?" Emily was fishing

"Not much, about where we both live in Ontario, and astronomy constellations for the most part." Casey was not going to give Emily any reason to get mad on their Bahamas vacation. Luckily, Casey pulled it off nonchalantly enough that Emily decided to switch babble on about nothing and ended her interrogation.

The guys came back out and Emily had to get to sleep because she wanted to wake up for the sunrise. Sam, Bobby, and Will had already left to go help Christina to her cabin, and Casey was left sitting on the swing by herself, that is until Derek came out of the lodge.

"Hey, you want someone to walk you to your cabin?" Derek asked.

"This wouldn't be because it is on the way to your cabin is it?" Casey replied and Derek just smirked. "Sure, why not, I mean I definitely need protection on a close beach, with the walk less than 100 yards from where I'm standing. I need to get some sleep tonight anyway." So Derek and Casey walked down the beach together, engaged in conversation, what was said is not important, it wasn't then, and it isn't now. What is important is that when they reached Casey's cabin, and they said their goodbyes, is that after standing at her door for about five seconds, allowing Derek to continue his way down the beach, Casey turned and said, "Derek wait! I'm not tired yet and I don't want to go to sleep yet."

Casey thought Derek was smirking when he said "Alright, let me put this stuff back in my cabin and we can hang out on the beach for a while. Do you want to walk with me?" Casey nodded and the two continued, this time in silence.

They finally reached his room, it was clear on the other side of the beach, the farthest away from the lodge, and Derek dropped his stuff off and they walked back down he beach to find a nice quiet place to hang out. They settled on a nice solid log that was about halfway between their cabins and started talking about their schools and classes in more detail. It was actually quite interesting. Derek had a class called theory of knowledge. Casey's butt was starting to hurt from sitting on the log for so long so she moved to sit on the sand and Derek moved with her.

"So tell me more about this whole theory of knowledge thing." Casey said.

"Well, it's really interesting, we talk about how we hold knowledge and a lot of philosophy and a bunch on gaining knowledge." Derek said. "We actually watched the Matrix because in it are the five steps to gaining knowledge."

"Wow that sounds amazing. I wish my school had a class like that."

"What kind of classes do you have?"

"The AP kind. Our school cares more about AP than anything else. And not even the scores, just how many are taken each year."

"Well at my school, everything is honors courses anyway. You only take an AP test if you sign up for it at the beginning of the year, and hardly anybody does. Most the students are hippies or druggies. There are few normal kids like me."

"If you're normal at your school, I'd hate to see abnormal." Derek smiled at this. They then heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," Derek said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Bobby replied. "I just couldn't sleep and I noticed it was past midnight and you still had not come back to the cabin so I came looking for you."

"It's past midnight? I guess I better turn in then, gotta wake up bright and early, eh?" Derek looked at Casey

"Yea night Bobby, night Derek, I'll see you guys in the morning," Casey said and held Derek's gaze for a second and only broke when Bobby said goodnight back to Casey.

"Goodnight Casey," Derek said and the two walked back to their cabin while Casey walked back to hers. After she walked into her cabin and sat on her bed, another girl on the trip, Kristie, came in about five minutes later. Casey did not think very highly of Krisite, in fact she did not like her at all. Kristie loved to gossip and was always fishing for good material.

"Where were you?" Kristie asked in her fishy tone.

"On the beach talking," Casey replied.

"Were you with a guy?"

"A couple of 'em."

"Did you make out?"

"No! Why are you asking me all these questions anyway?"

"Just wondering." Kristie walked into the other room in the cabin, leaving Casey to think about what she said. 'What if I had kissed Derek, would it change anything?' Casey went to bed thinking about this, and it took an hour to fall asleep, awaiting, though she did not know it, a long and painful day.

**And that's it. What will happen tomorrow, will something happen to Casey? Derek? Emily? Please review and I will post as soon as possible! Thanks**

** 3, Tiredeyes!!!!**


	4. Day 4 part 1: An Annoying Morning

Sorry for the lack of updates, as well as an incomplete day, im sort of having writers block. Ideas welcome. Thanks for all of the reviews! They were extremely helpful, thanks especially to Raspberrylove. Your criticism was really constructive and helpful. Keep reviewing everybody!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD nor will I ever**

Day 4, part 1: An annoying morning

Casey awoke the next morning feeling great. She woke up at the crack of dawn once again, so she got hardly any sleep, but she still felt refreshed. She decided to go watch the sunset, and saw Emily. Casey walked over to her and sat down on the sand. It was still cool from the evening breezed the night before and it felt calming. Casey dug her toes into it. The sun started coming up and it was of all colors. There were a few clouds lining the sky and they began turning a deep red s the sun peaked above the water and rising to it's high place in the sky. As the two friends watched it rise, they began to talk.   
"So how late did you stay up last night?" Emily asked.   
"Not extremely, sometime past midnight," Casey replied. "I was just talking and hanging out with Derek on the beach and Sam came out and stayed for about five minutes and then we all turned in." Casey was getting nervous she didn't want it to be completely obvious that she totally liked Derek. 

"Oh sounds like you had fun," Emily was trying to sound supportive, but Casey could definitely detect a hint of jealousy. "I wish I would have stayed out. Oh well this sunrise was worth it."

"Yea, this is like the third time I've seen it this week. It still gives me a feeling of shock as it comes up."

"You wanna hang out in the lounge until breakfast? We could attempt to solve those brain teasers."

"Yea definitely, it sounds like fun, just let me grab a jacket." Casey was wearing a camisole, and was not comfortable just wearing that around the lounge where anyone could see her, even if it had a built in bra.

Casey quietly went back to her cabin and grabbed a hoodie to put on. She and Emily walked along the beach until they reached the volleyball court and then the lodge. There was a bunch of prickly things on the ground this particular morning. Casey guessed they fell off the trees overnight because of the wind coming off the beach. The spurs hurt her feet at first because she was barefoot, but soon she got used to them and she did not even notice when she stepped on one.

They reached the lodge and went inside to do the brain teasers Emily had wanted to try and failed miserably. There was one that was a bunch of blocks of wood coming out at different angles and could not figure out how to put it back together. When it was time for breakfast, they finally gave up and got delicious scrambled eggs and bacon and freshly baked bread with jam. They sat down and soon Derek and Bobby came and sat down with them.

"So that was really interesting last night," Casey said.

"Yea it was," Derek said with a smirk. "I really had fun talking to you." 

"I wish I could have been there too," Emily said, desperately trying to enter the conversation with intellect.

"Yea it would have been…fun," Derek said making eye contact with Casey and showing a complete grin. Casey couldn't help but smile back.

"Wait, what am I missing here?' Emily was confused like Derek was being sarcastic. Derek might have had a trace of sarcasm but he really meant, 'it would have been fine if Emily had been there, but I really enjoyed just spending time alone with you.'

Casey thought she understood this and decided to finally accept her feelings for Derek. Emily may have implied liking Derek, but she never actually came out and said it. And now that she thought that Derek liked her back, it made it all the more okay.

After breakfast, Barry, a guy Casey hated on the trip, came up to her and said, "So…Casey…tell me about you and that Derek guy."

Casey tried to conceal her blush and keep cool. "What are you talking about Barry?" Casey asked.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." Barry raised his eyebrows up. "Huh, huh, huh?" Casey tried to evade the subject as much as possible

"I really don't know what your talking about Barry. Look I have to go get ready, bye."

When Casey got back to her cabin, a few of the girls in the room also asked her about Derek.

Greta, an especially annoying and ugly girl that Casey didn't like was the nosiest of all. "So Casey," she started, "What's going on between you and that Clark kid?"

Casey was beginning to get annoyed. "What is everyone talking about?" she said a little louder than intended, causing everyone to take a step back.

"Well, some people saw you go into his room," she replied with a smug look on her face.

"Yea for like 2 seconds while he put his fishing gear away so we could hang out on the beach." Casey smiled triumphantly as Greta's smugness turned to annoyance. Casey loved to push Greta's buttons.

"But then why were you guys hanging out away from everyone else? Everyone was on the deck, if you weren't in his room, where were you?" Katie, a girl Casey was kind of friends with, but not close enough to discuss all this.

"We were 20 yards down the beach, the deck looked crowded so we went somewhere we could talk."

"And all you did was talk?" Greta asked.

"Yes of course all we did was talk what else…….wait why are you asking me all of these questions anyway? It's not like it's any of your business anyway?"

"Never mind, we gotta get ready," Greta said in her snobbiest tone possible. Casey shrugged it off. All of the girls in the cabin got ready in an orderly fashion, an awkward silence hovering about. Casey put on a blue string bikini on and put on her sun tan lotion on, getting help from Katie for her back. It had been at least 90 degrees each day and Casey didn't want to get burned.

Casey, feeling confident, decided to go out on the beach in her bikini and just a pair of board shorts. There was a guy cracking conch shells so that they could have conch fritters tonight and there was a group watching, Derek, Sam, and Emily included. Casey decided to join them.

It was really gross. Taking out the meat was fine, the disgusting part was whn he took out the silia, it was a slimy, clear, stringy looking thing, and the guy was giving them out for people to eat. People said they tasted salty, but Casey did not want to try one.

But Derek did. He took the next one, and as he began to lower it into his mouth, Sam took a picture. When he swallowed the thing, Casey shuddered and turned away a little bit.

When Casey looked back up, Derek was looking back at her, smirking. Casey blushed and turned away. She went back to her room and gathered her stuff, making sure to throw on a wife beater. It was time to get on the boat. With a final look toward the beach and

**And that is it. At least for the morning, Im planning on getting more detailed about the stuff they do on the boat. There will be some drama, that's for sure. If u have ideas, let me have 'em, Im always up for a good idea, and due to complaints, I promise to not return to script form. 3 Tiredeyes**


	5. Day 4 part 2: An even more annoying day

**Hey! Thanks for the many reviews, I appreciate them, sorry this writer's block thing is annoying, if u have ideas, PLEASE TELL ME. Well, tell me what u think.**

Day 4, part 2: An even more annoying day

Casey's day didn't get any better. People kept asking her questions and she kept answering them honestly, nothing had happened.

At one point Casey was talking about the whole situation to Emily and she kinda got carried away with talking about Derek in her frustration, that Emily just said with just a hint of jealousy, "Why don't you just admit you like him Casey?" And then she walked away, leaving Casey to think about her and Derek.

'Maybe I do like him….' Casey thought. But she already knew she did. She had been aware when they walked back from the bridge the other night, when he came and talked to her on the swing, when they talked for over an hour the other night. Casey was aware when Emily talked about him, and was aware of her feelings every second now that people were continuously bringing it up.

By 2:00, Casey was close to snapping. Luckily, after the group checked out a shipwreck, they were almost ready to head home. They just had one more thing to do; visit the tongue of the ocean.

It actually wasn't anything scary. It was just where the ocean made a sudden depth to about 14000 feet deep. It was really interesting; they took conch shells and dropped them and the group got to watch them get smaller and farther away until they could not be seen anymore.

On the way back to the station, just to make Casey's day even better, they got caught in a huge storm and it was pouring. By the time they got back to the field station, Casey and Emily and all the other girls were so cold they ran to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and all got in, re-warming their cold bodies from the scary boat ride they had just taken.

Then all the girls took their individual showers, washing all the sand and salt from their bodies. Every one was now at least warm, and everyone was looking forward to the barbecue they would be having that night. The staff was making conch fritters (a/n the most delicious thing ever!!!!), burgers, and hot dogs. There were going to be a ton of sides as well.

The rain had subsided, so Casey decided to walk over to the lodge. She walked into Rec Room, and saw Bobby, Sam, Emily, Christina, and of course, Derek. "Hey Casey," Derek said with his normal smirk. Emily raised her eye brows.

"Hey Derek, hey everybody," Casey replied, feeling awkward about the whole situation. "So what are you guys up to?"

"We're going to a restaurant," Sam responded.

Derek took the reins on the conversation. "Since you guys are doing your barbecue thing tonight, the Clark kids are going to be going to a delicious restaurant on the island," he said. "It should be interesting."

"I'll bet" Casey responded. All she wanted to do was kiss him. He looked so hot with his hair in his eyes and his lips in a smirk, just perfect.

"Well, we have to get going," Derek said. "We'll see you guys later."

Casey and Emily said goodbye and then walked over to the dartboard. "Today sucked," Casey said as she threw a dart as hard as she could at the target.

"Whoa Case, anger management problems much Casey?" Emily responded. She was worrired about her friend.

"Im just stressed out, alright? I mean I couldn't go five minutes without someone asking me about Derek, it was so annoying." Casey threw the next dart with equal if not more force than the first.

"Well maybe you should talk to Derek. Look I'm gonna go in the main lodge area, come find me if you need to talk."

"Yeah." Casey sighed and continued to throw darts to help release some of her stress and anger resulting from the day's events.

Once she felt a little better, Casey went outside to play some beach volleyball. Over the water though, was something that was holding the people's attention; an amazing lightning storm was occurring.

Casey walked over to the deck and stared with the other people from her school. One of her friends, Jeff (he was a couple years older), started asking her about Derek.

"So what's going on between you and that Derek guy?" Jeff stated plainly.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing going on, we're just friends," Casey replied, vexed from everyone asking her.

"Then why are you so defensive? If you were just friends you wouldn't be getting so agitated." Jeff smiled thinking he was triumphant.

"No I'm not being defensive, and im agitated becauses you are like the tenth person to ask me today. So why don't you just butt out!" Casey felt the need to throw some more darts but instead she kept control and just joined some random board game that she was only half paying attention to. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek and what everyone was saying to her.

'maybe I do like him……' though Casey. '….duh I like him, I've known that since day 1………yea but I hadn't admitted it yet………but now I like him even more after getting to know him…..I'll talk to him tonight and see what happens….that's a good plan.'

So Casey sat around the rest of the early evening waiting for the clark kids to get back, but when they finally did arrive back, Derek and Bobby had to play in the euchre tournament game. Derek beckoned Casey to sit near her.

"I want you to know," Casey began, "That even though I'm sitting next to you, I'm rooting for my school's team.

"Fair enough," Derek responded, catching Casey's blue eyes and flashing his signature grin.

The game started with Derek and Bobby killing the two players from Casey's school in the first round. Casey and Derek laughed and talked all through the game, but then a group of girls from Casey's school beckoned Casey to come over and talk for a second. One of them was Kristie from the other night.

"Oh my god, I just figured it out," Kristie squealed.

"What are you talking about Kristie? Figured what out?" Casey was confused, although she had a feeling this was about Derek.

"You totally like that guy," Sarah, another girl from Casey's school chimed in.

"Nothing happened last night! How many people do I need to say that to? Is it so hard to believe that a guy and a girl can just be friends?"

"No but do you want to be just friends?" Sarah cocked her eyebrows, and Casey paused.

"I know this is hard to believe, Casey, but guys can be a good thing," Kristie said in her annoying sing-song voice.

"Look I don't know if I want anything to happen, can we just drop it?" Casey walked away without a response. Not wanting any more questioning, Casey walked outside and watched the lightning storm some more. With the sky now dark it was even more amazing. Great white bolts of lightning lit the sky and disappeared as fast as they were seen.

Casey finally went back inside to see the euchre games were over, and people were sitting down for a game of poker. Derek was sitting at the table and Casey decided to join him, watching. Derek was not playing, he was just watching as well. Then Sarah came over and pulled Derek from the table, asking him to come outside with her; she had something to ask him.

"Sarah don't," Casey warned.

"Do what Casey?" Sarah asked innocently and Casey just glared.

"You jealous or something?" Barry, who was sitting on the other said of her, asked. Casey watched as they walked out of the lodge, and anxiously awaited their return. She ignored Barry's question and watched the poker game but kept an eye on the door as well.

After about two minutes, Derek and Sarah returned, although Sarah went into the other room, so Casey only saw Derek's face, which had a whole lot of confusion on it.

When he finally got back to the table, Csaey just looked up at him and said, "I am so sorry. What did she ask you?"

"She asked if we had hooked up," Derek said with an extremely puzzled look on his face. Casey felt as if the moment was just too surreal she couldn't believe that Sarah, someone who was supposedly her friend asked a guy that question. She felt her cheeks start to burn of crimson. She looked away. All she wanted to do was get up and get some fresh air but she couldn't because it would show weakness to her classmates on the trip.

"It was really strange," Derek continued, not even noticing the struggle within Casey.

"Yea, sorry about that," Casey's voice quivered, she attempted to even it. "These people are just so nosey. Oh well, right? What can you do?"

Derek began to notice some of the awkwardness Casey was feeling. "Are you okay?" Derek asked, a look of true concern was in his eyes. It was not a look of pity, just him hoping to help her in any way he could.

"No, I'm fine," Casey responded, almost too quickly. "It's just been a long day."

"Okay." Derek dropped the issue for the rest of the evening. The lodge closed around 10:30. Casey and Emily and the Clark kids all went outside and stood near the volleyball court.

"Well," Derek started, "That was an interesting evening." He made eye contact with Casey, smirked, and started laughing at the craziness he just endured.

Casey did not how to respond. She felt her cheeks glowing red, but was thankful for the cover of night to prevent Derek from seeing them. "Yea it was very…interesting." Dumb was all Casey could think, how could she have said something so redundant.

Sam, completely unaware of what was going on around him, joined in the conversation. "Yea, it was sort of interesting, What was up with that girl pulling you out of the lodge for a few minutes?"

"Sam you are a total idiot," Derek responded laughing. "Think Sammy boy, where was I until after midnight last night?"

"You were out with Casey, wait, oh. Wait, did something happen between you two?" Casey started to get annoyed.

"Oh my god, nothing happened. We were just talking." Casey was starting to feel exasperated.

"Bobby, you came in with Derek last night," Sam was starting to become coy. "Did you see anything happening?"

"Oh yea, bobby said. These two were going at it when I got there." He said it sarcastically but Casey's annoyance was turning into anger, and fast.

"Yea I bet you got in on it too didn't you Bobby boy? Heh? Heh?"

Casey couldn't take it anymore. After all day, Sam had just pushed her too far. She stood face to face with him and slapped him across the face. He started laughing. Casey rolled her eyes. She walked toward her cabin. Derek followed her. He was shouting for her to wait. She couldn't.

As she kept walking she said, "Derek, you know, ill just see you in the morning."

"Casey…" Derek began, but Casey cut him off. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night. She did not even look back. She couldn't. She felt as if she wanted to cry this instant.

Casey went into her cabin and began to cry, softly so that no one could hear her, but cry nonetheless. She waited until the voices of the others going to their cabin were gone, and then waited five more minutes. She found a log to sit on and think. Casey looked out into the ocean, and saw the dark vastness. It was so freeing a feeling to look out onto this dark and mystical ocean that could hold anything. Casey's inner peace was suddenly disturbed by some outer voices. It was Emily and Christina walking back to the deck.

"So that was, weird of Casey," Emily said. "I mean she is not normally normal, but that was weird even for her."

"Yea well, Sam feels really bad about it," Christina sounded very monotone.

"He gave me his email," Emily said dreamily, Casey could see in her mind, Emily's eyes going starry and her getting a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh that's nice," Christina's voice sounded unsure, but they continued down the beach until Casey could no longer hear their conversation. Casey wished Derek would come down to the deck so they could talk. She wasn't mad, she just needed to blow off some steam and relax. The day was too stressful, after waiting in the wet sand for about a half hour for Derek to walk down the beach, Casey gave up and went into her room. She went and changed clothes and crawled into bed. She did not fall asleep initially, but eventually dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow had to better than today.

**And That is it!. Again sorry for the delay, I don't promise the next part will be up any faster, but the rating may go up in the next couple of chapters, just warning you, I think I finally have some ideas, but if you have any, feel free to let me know, I am always open to suggestions, Thanks, 3 Tiredeyes!**


End file.
